A Heart Lost in a Dark Hole
by Yusuke-fighter09
Summary: Ulrich keeps having the same dream over and over. But when it comes time for him to decide, it's already decided. Yumi has already chosen and now Ulrich has to live the fate. Can he live through it, or suffer? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

A Heart Lost in a Dark Hole  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko, or any of the characters. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic or this Disclaimer. Well, please read.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ulrich looked down the long dark road road ahead of him. He followed it until he came to the fork in the road. The one to the left had Yumi, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita waiting for him. The other one had another long dark road which lead to Sissy. He looked back and forth between the two. The one with his frrends was lit with light and the one holding Sissy was dark.  
  
Randomly he picked one and followed his friends path. He ran down it, but time seemed to slow down as he went. He was moving slowly and every time he got closer, they moved farther away. He woke up in a cold sweat. He shot up in bed, waking Odd. Odd stirred.  
  
"Yo. What's your problem lately? Can't a guy get some sleep around here without someone waking him up every middle of the night?"asked Odd.  
  
"Sorry Odd. I had the dram again,"said Ulrich.  
  
"What? The one where you were chasing Yumi with the knife and you killed her?"asked Odd.  
  
"No. Not that one,"said Ulrich.  
  
"Well, if not Yumi, please tell me it's Sissy you were chasing,"said Odd.  
  
"No. Not any of those dreams. The one when I'm walking down the long dark road and then I come across two more roads. One with you guys and the other with Sissy. But everytime I choose you guys, I always find myself going along with Sissy. What's my problem Odd? Why am I having these dreams?"said Ulrich.  
  
"I don't know, but they could be serious. You might need a bit of help. Why not try Jeremy? He could send you to Lyoko and have Aelita do one of those mind tests on you and see if she can fix it? Otherwise I won't ever get a bit of sleep again,"said Odd.  
  
"Sorry. Not even Aelita might be able to help me with this one. And for some strange reason, I feel that Yumi's about to turn on me,"said Ulrich.  
  
"But you know Yumi loves you. Why would she go out with someone else? You're the most sensible person that she could choose. In her eyes, perfect floats all around you,"said Odd.  
  
"How do you know?"asked Ulrich.  
  
"Because she told me. I'm her friend. She can tell me anything that she can't tell you in person and then she lets me tell it to you for her. Trust me. Why would I lie to you?"asked Odd.  
  
"I know. But sometimes I think that when she's not with me, she's with someone else. And I have a bad feeling it's Herve or Nicholas,"said Ulrich.  
  
"Herve? Nicholas? Please. Those goons hang out with Sissy. The only person they'll try and get a date with is Sissy,"said Odd.  
  
"Can't argue with that one,"said Ulrich.  
  
"Great. Now that you know, I'm going back to bed. And if there's one more interuption, you're sleeping out in the hall,"said Odd.  
  
Odd turned around in his bed, lying down. Ulrich looked at the dresser drawyer where Kiwi was. Ulrich flipped the covers back and walked over, making sure not to disturb Odd again. He knelt down and pet Kiwi behind the ear. Kiwi awoke, sleepily blinking his eyes. ?Kiwi yawned and went back to sleep. Ulrich walked back over to his bed and got back in. He layed down, facing the wall. For some strange reason, he couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about his dream.  
  
What if the dream was saying to him, they don't care about him and that he should stick with Sissy. That would make perfect sense. Why else woule he have that dream over and over. Besides the one with him and Yumi. For once he wished he could have one nice dream about him and her together. Something perfect like a sunny afternoon by the lake shore. But it wouldn't make any sense at all. He kept having the dream and each time it was over, he felt closer to Sissy and farther away from his friends. This was one love case that couldn't be solved by even the greatest love physic. He had tochoose one. NOt through the dream, but through person. He just had to find the way to choose and when to choose.  
  
Author's Note-Well, end of chapter one. This is my first Code Lyoko fic, and I really would appreciate it if no flames were sent. So, please review and more chapters soon. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Heart Lost in a Dark Hole  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Code Lyoko, but this story is mine.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ulrich walked out of the door, Odd following behind him. He caught up as he closed the door.  
  
"So. Are ya gonna ask Yumi is she should go or stay?"asked Odd.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe one more day won't hurt. I'll let it pass today,"said Ulrich.  
  
Odd stared at him, then started to lookm forward again. Then Lexi walked up. He waved and smiled.  
  
"I'll catch ya later,"said Odd, running ahead of Ulrich to Lexi.  
  
He walked beside her and looked back at Ulrich. All of a sudden, he seemed guilty for leaving his best friend. But he'd feel bad if he left Lexi.   
  
"Lexi? Do you mind if Ulrich can walked with us?"asked Odd.  
  
"But we're already in school frounds, aren't we?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know. But I can't help but feel guilty for leaving behind a friend. I mean, you always let your friends wakl with you, so can I have Ulrich?"said Odd.  
  
She stopped and thought for a minute. Then she looked at Ulrich, walking alone. She looked back at Odd and smiled.  
  
"Okay. He can walk with us,"she said.  
  
"Hey Ulrich. Come walk with us,"shouted Odd.  
  
"Sure,"said Ulrich, catching up to them.   
  
They walked on laughing. They reached the building and separated to their lockers. Ulrich and Odd put their stuff in their lockers and grabbed their supplies for math. They caught up with Jeremy and walked in. Ulrich sat down, waiting for Yumi.  
  
"Hey Ulrich. Mind ifI sit with you today?"said Sissy.  
  
"Sorry. I don't like fish. And in that case, you're under that category,"said Ulrich.  
  
She glared at him and turned to see Yumi come in. She glared at him one more time and walked away. Yumi walked over, but didn't say hi.  
  
"What's wrong Yumi?"asked Ulrich.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Nothing,"she replied quickly.  
  
He looked at her. Then looked down at his work. He leaned over to Odd.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with Yumi? She hasn't said anything to me,"he said.  
  
Odd looked at her.  
  
"To me it looks like she's dating someone else and she's trying ti hide it from you,"he said.  
  
"You're crazy. Yumi would never do that to me,"said Ulrich.  
  
"Trust me. I know that look and the way they act. If they act nervously around someone they've been dating for a long time, that means they're cheating on you,"said Odd.  
  
Ulrich looked at her and then decided, maybe she was. But until he asked the question, he would stay with her. He sat back up and began to work.  
  
Later that day when lunch came, Ulrich and Jeremy made their way to the back of the building where food was served so Jeremy could show him what he did to make Aelita bale to fight in Lyoko. They reached the back and Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks. Their was Yumi, kissing Odd.  
  
"I don't believe this,"he said.  
  
He walked up to them. Yumi saw him and stopped kissing Odd. She stared at him with fear in her eyes.  
  
"What were you thinking? That's Odd. I thought you were supposed to be dating me?"yelled Ulrich.  
  
"I was just...I don't know what I was...I swear. I didn't mean to. He forced me,"she said.  
  
"Actually. You're first impression was right. She is dating me. I've seen this face from other girls and we made a deal,"said Odd.  
  
"Deal? What deal?"he yelled.  
  
"Well, she would act nervous around you and I'd keep it cool so I would lead you off my trail. And Jeremy would act nervous around you so you would think that she was cheating on you over Jeremy,"said Odd.  
  
"You were part of this?"asked Ulrich.  
  
"I couldn't help it. They threatened to destroy Lyoko if I didn't. What could I do? Let Aelita be destroyed along with Lyoko all together?"said Odd.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"shouted Ulrich.  
  
"Because then you would go back on my trail. If he told without you being found out, then we wuld destroy Lyoko,"said Odd.  
  
"Is all this true?"asked Ulrich to Yumi.  
  
"Yeah. It is,"she said without hesitation."And I can date anyone I want. If I even wanted to date Herve or Nicholas, I would."  
  
"I can't believe it. You're a bunch of traiters. A pack of backstabbers. And then you Yumi. You betrayed me the worst. Lying about it and everything. No way am I being part of this anymore. No. I'm outa hee,"he yelled.  
  
But then Yumi stared after him and broke out of Odd's grasp and ran after him. She caught up to him after a minute.  
  
"Ulrich. Wait,"she said.  
  
"Why? So you can tell me more bullshit?"he asked.  
  
"No. I didn't know what I was thinking. I lost it. It was like I was drugged. And I think I was,"she said.  
  
"Yeah. Drugged on love over Odd,"he said.  
  
"Wait. Ulrich,"she said, grabbing his arm.  
  
He pushed her back and she fell down. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm tired of being around here. Being around Odd and Jeremy. And most of all, I'm tired of being around you,"he yelled.  
  
He walked off and left her crying on the ground. She put her hands to her face and began to cry. He looked back at her, but kept going.  
  
"I sick of this place. Sick of this town. Sick of the backstabbers. I'm going home to my parents. Maybe they can put me in a place where I won't be around these liars,"he thought,  
  
He pulled out his cell and dialed his parents, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"asked his mother.  
  
"Hi mom,"he said.  
  
"Ulrich. Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be at school?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah. But as I found out, all my friends are liars. I want you to come and get me. I want you to send me to the other school. The Academy for Boys,"he said.  
  
"Okay. We'll be there soon,"she said.  
  
They hung up and Ulrich walked into the bording rooms. He walked to his and Odd's room and began to pack. By the time Odd got in, Ulrich was done. Odd looked at him with suprise.  
  
"Where are you going?"asked Odd.  
  
"I'm leaving this place,"he said.  
  
"But. You can't leave,"he said.  
  
"Yes I can. I'm tired of being around liars like you. Tell Yumi I'm leaving and don't even try and look for me. And stay away from me as well. My parents are here. And Jeremy might as well put my Lyoko character into eternal sleep. I'm never coming back,"he said.  
  
Ulrich left the room and walked down the hall to the front doors. He walked to his parents care and put his things in the trunk. Odd came running out.  
  
"Ulrich. Don't do this,"said Odd.  
  
"I'm sorry. But it's too late for apologies,"he said.  
  
Just when the car was pulling out, Yumi ran up. Ulrich looked out the back window at her, at her tear-streaked face.   
  
"Stop the car. There's one more thing left that I have to do,"said Ulrich.  
  
He got out and walked up to Yumi. She looked at him. He hugged her and then left her one last kiss. Then he walked back to his car. He got in and they started to leave. Yumi looked after him and then fell on her knees, crying.  
  
Author's Note-Well, done with chapter two. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long chapter. 


End file.
